Am I in love with Rock Lee?
by JeffPrower
Summary: Lee asks Tenten if she would like to get ramen, no big deal, right? Then why is it a fanfiction, if it's no big deal?
1. Chapter 1

This fic is to make up for the immensely crappy one that I deleted

"Lee!" Tenten shouted as Rock Lee ran laps around the training field.

"Yes, Tenten?"

"There's this thing that people take in the middle of training sessions. It's called a break!"

"I have no time for that, Tenten! I must surpass Neji, my greatest rival!"

"I swear, sometimes it seems like there are only three people in your life!"

"And those three people would be?" In case you haven't realized, Lee hasn't stopped running.

"Neji, Sakura and our insane Sensei!"

"That is not true, Tenten, you are also a part of my life."

"I hadn't noticed, since you drool over Sakura." Tenten said to herself "Wait why does that matter to me? It's not like Lee's love life affects me. So why do I get pissed off, whenever Lee starts talking about Sakura? Oh, I just don't understand; and _what_ is this funny feeling in my stomach I get, whenever I look at Lee?"

"It's time to go home, Tenten." Neji said, as he got up from under a tree.

"Huh? Oh, sure. I'm hungry anyway." Tenten said

"Tenten, wait." Lee said "Would you like to get some ramen?"

"Umm, yeah, Lee. That'd be nice."

"Great! Then let us be off!" Meaning: 'Let's go!'

_He says it like it's some grand adventure._ Tenten thought as she giggled to herself. _But I guess that's what I like about him, he's so ambitious. He's also kinda funny. He's a hero; too, kinda like my own knight in shining armor… not that I'm a damsel in distress. But above it all, he's just a nice guy… _


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Tenten," Lee said after they both ordered their stuff. "I noticed that we really do not know anything about each other."

"Yes we do, for example, you… You're right, so do you wanna go first?"

"Okay. I know how to play the guitar."

"Oh, that's nice. I… if you tell anyone about this, I _will_ kill you."

"I swear on my youth that I will not tell anyone."

"I sometimes sing to myself, when nobody's around."

"Really? Could I at some point, hear some of this singing?"

"No way!" She said as a blush crept across her face. "Well, I mean, maybe later, I guess… So, who taught you to play guitar?"

"I taught it to myself!" Lee said with pride

"Really? Why?"

"Umm, do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I guess, I can tell you since you told me an embarrassing secret. But please keep in mind; I started when I was seven, so my mind was full of stupid things… I wanted to make my own theme music."

Tenten immediately turned away from Lee and tried not to laugh. Once she regained her composure, she turned back toward Lee.

"Lee, we all had those stupid thoughts in our heads that we thought were absolutely awesome, back in those days."

"Yes, you are right, Tenten. Thank you, for comforting me, when I felt _very_ stupid… sort of like I do with Sakura." Lee muttered that last part, but Tenten still heard it.

"Huh?"

"It is just that, whenever I chase after Sakura, I feel so stupid… Sometimes I think I should just let Naruto have her…"

"Maybe you should." Tenten said to herself… though she had no idea why she felt so strongly about it.

"You know what? That is what I will do! From this day forth, I wash my hands of you, Sakura Haruno!"

For the rest of their little outing, the conversation wasn't interesting enough for me to write down. Lee had to go home and for some reason in her heart, Tenten decided to walk with him. Lee got to his front door and pulled of his keys, when he heard something… it was a woman singing, maybe his mother put another of her CD's from 'The good old days' on full blast again, but that couldn't be, there were no instruments. The woman didn't sound at all like his mother. Lee turned around to see that the source of the singing was none other than Tenten… and she sounded wonderful.

Tenten ended her song after about seven seconds of Lee looking at her. "Bye, Lee." She said as she walked away. But then she stopped when she heard Lee call her name.

"I cannot figure out why you do not sing in front of people. Your voice is absolutely amazing."

Tenten began to blush furiously as Lee walked into his house.

"Why does his opinion matter so much to me? Why was I so happy, when he gave up on Sakura? Wait, that funny feeling in my stomach, could it be? Am I in love with Rock Lee?"

--

I bid you farewell, until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten got out of bed in the morning, put on the first shirt she blindly grabbed and did the same for the pants. The result was pretty good, a navy blue version of the shirt she always wore (If you're on the second part [Shippuden] then it's a navy blue version of what she wore in part one) And some black pants. She then left her house in search of someone to talk to, seeing as though her parents were out at the time. The first people she saw were Hinata and Ino (Who by the way, were only together by coincidence) at a small bakery. "Hey, guys!" Tenten said and we're not even gonna touch on the irony of that

"Hi, Tenten!" Ino said unnecessarily loudly "Come over here, I wanna talk to someone and Hinata's not very talkative!"

"Well, that saves me the awkwardness of asking if I could join them." Tenten said as she walked over to the odd couple over there.

"So, Tenten, what's going on with you?" Ino asked, while Hinata tried to look dignified while eating a cinnamon bun and it was killing her, with its hot, cinnamony aroma. She wanted to tear into it.

"I think I'm in love, with a very odd person." Tenten said, at which moment, Io took out her wallet and stuck her hand in, but then she paused

"Is it Lee?" She asked

"Umm, well, yeah…"

"Crap." Ino said as she pulled $50 out of her wallet and gave them to Hinata. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face, you only won because you picked Lee before me."

Tenten looked at Hinata in astonishment. She was never like this, before. Ino saw this look and decided to explain. She leaned across the table and said

"For some reason, when she's around me, she loses some of her shyness."

"You really don't understand?" Tenten asked. It was kind of obvious to her. Ino shook her head. "Well, this has been a _very_ enlightening experience." Tenten said and walked away (Not before taking a cinnamon bun). Later on, she walked into a café, she then sat down to eat the cinnamon Bun and also mull things over and see if she was actually in love with Lee.

"Can I sit here, or are you waiting for someone?" Said a guy, who Tenten thought was pretty good looking

"Sure, you can sit here." Tenten said. And then something told her to look closer at this person. He looked familiar. "Lee?"

"Yes, Tenten?" Lee answered

Tenten hadn't recognized him earlier for two reasons. The absence of spandex and the absence of bandages. Lee was currently wearing –to put it bluntly- normal people clothes. He wore black jeans (Under the jeans he wore leg warmers so he could still keep his leg weights on) and a black button up shirt.

"Oh, hey, Lee. What brings you here?"

"I always go to this café. I should be asking you that question."

"Oh, well… I'm just thinking about… stuff…"

"Stuff like what?"

"Well, there's this guy…" '_Why am I talking to him about this? Why do I feel like I can tell him anything? What makes him so different? I think I really do love him._'

"Oh." Lee said. He now had two questions on his mind. "Is it Neji?"

"No."

Lee couldn't bring himself to ask the other question, so he changed his question. "What is he like?"

"He's a really romantic person at heart. He's a gentle person, though if he had to fight, he'd most likely win. Not many people think he's the most handsome person, they think he's weird in fact. But he doesn't let that hurt him. He's just a great guy."

Lee wasn't really listening through the whole thing, he zoned out about four words in. Though the reason why was most unyouthful. He was staring at Tenten's lips. Guy-Sensei would surely have a talk with him about youthful hormones and teenage puberty. Now _that_ was not something he would like to have to go through, it would be too embarrassing. But back to the subject at hand, though I'm sure you've stopped reading by now. That question was just burning to come out and Lee wasn't sure he could hold it back, so he did the next best thing.

"I have to go away." Lee said as he couldn't really come up with a better excuse.

"Where?" Tenten asked "I don't have anything to do, maybe I could help."

"Umm, well, uhh," How could Lee say this without being rude? "I guess you can come, too."

'_Come on, Lee, just ask the question!' _One side of Lee's brain said

'**What if the answer is no?'**

'_You didn't seem to mind, when it was Sakura who said no.'_

'**That was different.'**

'_How?'_

'**I guess it is because… I did not truly love her.'**

'_If you love her so much, then just ask the question! How hard can it be? Just go up to her and ask "Is it me?" that's all you have to do!'_

'**You make it sound so easy, it is not actually that way, people get nervous!'**

'_Then let me take over!'_

'**No! You will never give me control back!'**

'_Fine, do it yourself, then.'_

"So, Lee," Tenten said, snapping Lee out of his thoughts. "Where are we going?" Lee said the first thing that came to his mind. "Home!" He somewhat yelled

"Didn't you just come from there?" "Why do you need to go back?"

"I do not have my wallet!" This was actually true.

"Oh, okay. You want some of this cinnamon bun?"

"Umm, sure." Lee bit the cinnamon bun.

"What do you think?" Tenten asked, the outcome not really mattering to her

"It is not bad, though far from some other ones I have had… Like the ones my mother bakes! You should have some!"

--

Well, this chapter is clearly going nowhere, so goodbye until next chapter!


End file.
